Angels cry alone
by Scarlett Spider-Girl
Summary: This is a story about Kakashi and my OC. I really am enjoying this story...I hope you will too! Have fun and tell me any mistakes...pweeze! Lots a love out there...Scarlettt Spider-Girl!
1. Upon my end shall I begin

Angels cry alone

...past...

"Kakashi-Kun! There you are!" Kakashi looked over his shoulder to see his best friends Kiro-kun and Enerju-kun. Kakashi smiled under his mask and slowed down his stride so Enerju and Kiro could catch up. "Thought we were never going to catch you. We have some great news! We passed the final exam and are becoming Genins!!"

"We are?!" Kakashi asked, turning to face them. Kiro nodded and a big smile was across Enerju's face. Kakashi nodded and let his friends walk alongside of him, Enerju on the right and Kiro on the left. These three were the best of friends, inseparable.

The next day, the Hokage came to them, a solemn expression on his face.

"Kakashi, Kiro and Enerju. I have a mission for you three."

"What is it, Hokage Sensei?"

"You know the war that is going on between our village and the Sound Village?"

"Yes Sensei." The three said in unison.

"I need you three to join the effort and win us this war."

"Of course Sensei!"

"Good, that's my three students." The Hokage smiled and walked away. Enerju glanced over to Kakashi and Kiro. They looked over to each other and smiles crossed their faces.

"Yes! We can finally fight!" Enerju shouted. Kakashi was as silent as usual as Kiro walked on. Enerju sprinted ahead and spun on her toes. Kakashi smiled under his mask and walked past her.

"Come on, Enerju-kun. Let's go get some rest." Kiro smiled, taking her arm.

"Right!" Enerju grinned. They walked back to their own homes and slept until the alarm bell rang at 2:00 in the morning. Kakashi was out first, Kiro and Enerju met up with him later.

"We need to fight to protect the village. That is what we Genins do!" Kiro shouted. Enerju and Kakashi nodded in agreement and they sprinted off to the nearest battle.


	2. Tired of running

...present...

Kakashi woke with a start. His breath came in short, wheezing gasps as sweat dripped down the back of his neck.

"Haven't dreamt like that in a long time..." He brought his hand up to his face and covered his right eye. "Damn it all..." He breathed. He stood shakily to his feet and walked over to his window. He glanced left and saw the picture of Kiro, Enerju and himself was face down. Kakashi picked it up and sat down on his bed, examining the picture and their faces.

"Wonder what has happened to Enerju? Wonder what she is doing right now..."


	3. Face this world alone

...past...

"Kakashi, left!" Enerju shouted, glancing over to him. Kakashi leapt out of the way as a long sword struck the ground where he stood two seconds ago. Enerju smiled as she turned back to her own battle. A sword came down at her and she was caught flat-footed. Kiro was there, blocking the blade with his own throwing blades.

"Kiro-kun!"

"Pay attention to the battle around you!" He scolded. He grunted and pushed the blade backwards, stepping forward. Kakashi was next to her, helping her to her feet quickly.

"Come on!" Kakashi shouted, turning around to dodge another blade. Enerju charged the man that Kiro had been fighting and suddenly fumbled. Agonizing pain shot through her leg as she fell to her knees. She looked down to see that she had an arrow embedded in her thigh. She grabbed the arrow and yanked it out, throwing herself to her feet. Kiro was next to her, his hand around her waist, keeping her up.

"You can't fight!" He told her.

"I won't leave the two of you!" She protested, looking up to him. Tears of pain ran down her face, but she was ready to stand next to her friends till the very end.

"Take her out of here!" Kakashi shouted from the left. But his shout became a strangled cry as he, too, fell to his knees.

"Kakashi-kun!" Enerju moved first, running up to catch him before he hit the ground. But as she ran, Kiro's eyes widened in shock and pain.

"Kakashi...Enerju..." Enerju and Kakashi looked up to see a man behind the eighteen-year-old Kiro.

"No..." Kakashi whispered. Kiro smiled weakly and fell to his knees, then to his side.

"KIRO-KUN!!" Enerju shouted, running over to him. She dropped to her knees next to him and pulled him into her embrace. Blood stained her shirt as she looked up to the man who held his bloodied sword. Enerju moved quickly, attacking the man. She thrust her fists forward, knocking him into a tree. Enerju lifted the blade that the man had dropped because of the sheer force of Enerju's attacks. She glared up to him, her long bangs flowing in her face.

"Enerju...don't..." Kakashi struggled. She glanced back to him, fury flickering dangerously in her eyes. She charged the man, his blade in her hands. She drove the blade deep into his stomach, twisting it painfully. Blood splattered over her clothes as she sunk to her knees. Tears of shock, pain and anger blinded her vision. Kakashi moved to her, pulling her into a gentle embrace.

"It's my fault! It's all my fault!" She shouted, pounding weakly into Kakashi's chest.

"No...Enerju-kun. It is not your fault."

"I left him! I came here to you when I should have stayed here with him! I saw him and thought Kiro-kun saw him as well! Damnit!"

"But you saved my life...so Kiro-kun's death was not in vain..."

"But its still not fair!!" Enerju shouted desperately. Kakashi held Enerju in his arms until more of the Leaf Village found them. They struggled to their feet, leaning on their strengths. Two soldiers walked over and picked the body of Kiro up and carried him back to the village.


	4. Enemies unseen

...present...

Kakashi walked to his closet and pulled out a clean shirt, tugging it on over his head. He tightened his mask and pulled his headband over his eye. He pulled on his vest and his gloves. He walked outside and saw Naruto and Saskue in the middle of another fight.

"Saskue! Naruto! Stop it!!" Sakura shouted, running up to stop them.

Kakashi sighed and rolled his eyes, charging forward. He grabbed both his students hands and tossed them in opposite directions.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Naruto shouted. He landed on his feet and charged Kakashi. Someone grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop.

"Let me go!" Naruto shouted and looked up to see a blindfolded woman.

"Leave your Sensei alone. Last time I was here...you don't fight your Sensei unless he tells you otherwise."

"Who the hell are you?!" Naruto shouted, spinning around to punch her. She blocked the punch as easily as Kakashi had done a few years earlier. She then grabbed his leg quickly and flipped him onto hi back.

"Hey! Don't treat my students like that!" Kakashi snapped, standing next to her. She looked up to him and bowed apologetically.

"I am sorry." She said, stepping away.

"How did you do that? Even though you are blind?" Naruto asked, standing to his feet with his Sensei's help.

"I am sorry?"

"How could you block my punch?"

"I felt it coming." She stated simply, walking away. Kakashi looked down to Naruto and Saskue, rubbing both their heads.

"No more fights, got it?" Kakashi's voice went stone cold.

"Yes, Sensei." Kakashi walked off and followed the girl into a ramen shop. She had already ordered some food for Kakashi and herself.

"Hey...vegetable ramen...how did you know I liked that?"

"Because I knew you seven years ago...to the day actually." She looked up and smiled.

"What? How do you know what today is...wait. Enerju?" He reached carefully, slowly to her blindfold. He hesitated once and pulled the blindfold off. Her eyes were closed and they slowly opened. Her eyes were sun gold, flecks of green inside them. Her pupils were slit and coal black.

"Oh...my...how did that happen?"

"You remember the day that Kiro's funeral was on?" Kakashi nodded curtly. "Well, that night was my nightmare."


	5. Broken Angels

...past...

Kakashi dressed in black, walking out of his house to where the funeral for Kiro was being held. The Hokage would give the speech personally. Kakashi would meet Enerju there. It was already 7:00 and the funeral started at 8:00 at night. Kakashi walked hurriedly to the funeral. He still had his mask on and his headband tied over his eye. He sighed heavily and walked on, head bowed.

Enerju had gone back to change into black clothes. As she got there, smoke entered her lungs.

"Wha-?" She choked out, looking past the trees. "No!" Enerju broke into a run, sprinting past the brush. Fire ignited around her as she ran to her burning house. She went around to the front door and stopped, spinning around and gagging. She dropped to her knees and felt tears run down her face. Not only had she lost one of her best friends...her family had been mercilessly slaughtered. She looked up to the sky when she heard a twig snap behind her. She started to turn when someone grabbed her from behind. A cloaked figure thrust her to the ground and she whimpered.

"Why is she here?!" Someone demanded.

"There is a funeral going on and she must have come back to get formal wear."

"Well then. Enerju Kuyri. I know the perfect punishment for you." Enerju looked up to see twin Sharigain lock with hers. He froze her body to the ground as a cloaked figure pulled out his silver dagger. He walked up next to Enerju and grabbed her by the head, holding her steady. He then flipped the dagger in his hand and thrust it into Enerju's eyes. She screamed out in pain as white-hot agony lanced through her head.

"I want the last thing you see to be the murder of your family." Enerju felt the man step back and she fell to the ground. The man who had sentenced her dropped something next to her. "I'd put that on...you might scar someone." Enerju screamed for them to help her as they walked away...whimpered for Kakashi to find her. She then stood to her feet and wrapped the blindfold over her eyes. She felt something warm and sickly run down her face, decided it was blood.

"Relax...I can find help..." She told herself. She knew where she was supposed to go. She just had to walk on.


	6. Only I will walk alone

...present...

"He cut your eyes out because you went home!?" Damn him!" Enerju had wrapped her hand over his arm as he surged to his feet.

"Kakashi-kun..." She stopped herself and pulled back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have called you that..." His expression softened as he looked down to her.

"Its all right...don't worry about it." He said gently. She nodded as she re wrapped her eyes. "Do you always keep that on?" Enerju nodded as she stood to her feet and walked out. Kakashi followed her as she seemed to look around.

"Enerju?" Kakashi rested his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't you feel that?" Kakashi went silent, then shook his head no.

"I don't feel anything...but you must be used to feeling things that aren't there..."

"Or that are. I swear I've felt this before...but where...?" Her breath suddenly hitched and she struggled to breath. Kakashi held her up as she grabbed at her throat.

"Enerju!" Kakashi shouted, trying to shake her out of the convulsion. She fell to her knees, but was breathing now. She slowly reached for the back of her blindfold and placed it as a collar around her neck. It was her Leaf Village headband as she tied it off.

"Itatchi! Come out of wherever you are! I know who you are after!" She snapped. Kakashi looked up and saw a hooded figure leap down next to her.

"Hatake Kakashi. Good to see you." Itatchi glanced over to Kakashi, Sharigain eyes glowing dimly.

"Itatchi! Face me!" Enerju growled. Itatchi turned to Enerju as her slit eyes narrowed.

"Who are you?" Itatchi asked, cooking his head.

"Seven years ago you stole my eyesight. Two years ago I got it back."

"Ah. Little Enerju. How you've grown." Enerju snarled between her teeth and leapt at Itatchi. Kakashi started to leap to join the fight when something tugged at his sleeve. Kakashi looked down to see Naruto, Sakura and Saskue standing next to him.

"What is going on?" Naruto asked, looking up to Kakashi. Kakashi just shook his head and watched the fight. Saskue tensed his muscles as he watched his older brother fight. He felt someone rest their hand on his shoulder and he saw Kakashi standing next to him.

"Saskue. Don't." Kakashi told him. Saskue narrowed his eyes and Kakashi tightened his grip on Saskue's shoulder. Enerju was suddenly flung tot he ground and Saskue moved quickly, before Kakashi could stop him.

"Saskue! Stop! Enerju, stop him!!" Kakashi shouted desperately. Enerju looked up to see Saskue charge Itatchi. Itatchi, too, had noticed. He had pulled a blade forth behind his back as Saskue came closer. Enerju panicked. She did the only thing that came to her mind. She threw herself between Saskue and Itatchi, taking the blade in her stomach. The blade slipped into her gut and left her suspended in the air. Itatchi growled and pulled his blade out, throwing her to the ground. Saskue followed Itatchi as he ran away. Kakashi grabbed Enerju before she hit the ground. Kakashi was forced to his knees because of the extra weight.

"Naruto, Sakura. Take her to the hospital. I'll go after Itatchi and Saskue." Kakashi leapt into the air and ran along the treetops.

Saskue followed Itatchi, murder written clear in his eyes. Itatchi would glance over his shoulder and a feral smile would cross his lips. Itatchi leapt up and vanished from Saskue's view. Saskue stopped and looked around.

"Where'd you go...?" Saskue hissed.

Kakashi ran as fast as he could, following Itatchi and Saskue until he saw Saskue standing in a tree.

"Saskue! Come down! You are not ready to fight your brother!" Kakashi shouted. Saskue looked down to his Sensei and snarled. Itatchi suddenly slammed into Saskue and Kakashi swore.

"Damn it all..." Kakashi leapt into the air and reached for Itatchi. Itatchi suddenly spun and attacked Kakashi.

"I'll deal with my brother later. You are the more immediate threat." Itatchi threw Kakashi into a tree and followed him. Kakashi pushed himself off the tree trunk and slammed into Itatchi. They both landed a few feet away and they started to snap their hands to summon Chakra. Lightening snapped around Kakashi's palm as sand solidified around Kakashi's ankles. Saskue attacked his older brother again and Itatchi tossed him off his back. Kakashi was trapped the sand as his lightening cracked. Itatchi smiled wickedly and stepped forward. Kakashi struggled in the sand and attempted to attack Itatchi. Itatchi smiled and stepped back, just out of Kakashi's reach. He started to attack Kakashi when a flame dragon slammed into Itatchi, knocking him from his feet.

"Itatchi! You are not through with me yet!" Kakashi looked up and saw Enerju standing, her hands down by her hip and flames dancing from the palm. Enerju was breathing heavily, her stomach had been cruelly wrapped, blood staining the cloth.

"Enerju!" Kakashi shouted. She smiled and charged Itatchi as he struggled to get up. Another flame dragon slammed into Itatchi and knocked him into a tree, next to Saskue. Saskue scrambled out of the way as Enerju attacked Itatchi while he was down. She held Itatchi by the throat and glared at him.

"This is the end of the line for you." Enerju snarled, tightening her grip over his neck. Itatchi grabbed her wrist and tried to break free. "Its useless. You are not as strong as me now." Enerju smiled, lifting higher in the air. She then glanced over to Kakashi and glared at Itatchi out of the corner of her eyes. "Let him go." She snarled. Itatchi shook his head and Enerju flared her fire to life again. Itatchi winced and tried to struggle free. He then swung his fist around and slammed her in the stomach. Her eyes widened and she fell back, grasping her stomach painfully. Kakashi caught her as he flared his own lightening to life. He set her down gently and charged Itatchi, slamming his fist into his back. Itatchi screamed in pain and fell over, swearing with his last words. Kakashi scooted next to Enerju and lifted her in his arms. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up to Kakashi.

"Hey..." She breathed. She placed her hand against his cheek and smiled weakly. "I've never...in all the years I've known you...never seen your face. May I?" Kakashi nodded and she pulled his mask down. She traced his nose and his chin, running her fingers delicately across his lips.

"Well?"

"Very handsome..." She sat up as slowly as she could and pressed her lips against his. Kakashi's eyes widened as she leaned back into his lap and closed her eyes, drifting into unconsciousness. Kakashi lifted her in his arms and walked back to the Village. He pushed open his door and walked into his room, setting Enerju on his bed. Kakashi then pulled a chair up against the bed and crossed his arms over his chest, closing his own eyes to sleep.


	7. Lost in darkness

Enerju woke up quickly, gasping for the air that had been ripped from her lungs so brutally. She quickly looked around and found only darkness surrounded her. She tried to walk around, tried to sit up, but there was something heavy on her chest. She screamed for someone to find her, to help her, to rescue her from her eternal darkness.

Kakashi woke up suddenly as Enerju screamed his name. He was at her bedside in seconds.

"Enerju! Enerju!!" he shouted, grabbing her arms. She was burning hot as Kakashi pulled back. "She's sick, horribly sick..." Kakashi stood to his feet and paced in the room. Enerju's eyes rolled and fluttered open, looking around the room.

"Kakashi..." She muttered. Kakashi grabbed her hand as she turned to face him. "What is wrong with me?" She coughed.

"I think you have been poisoned. I don't know for sure, but I'll get a doctor out here to check on you and make you better." Enerju nodded as Kakashi walked out oft he room. He sprinted to the doctor's and told him Enerju's condition. The doctor nodded and followed Kakashi back to his house. Enerju was sweating and groaning in pain. The doctor was at her side and running his hand across her forehead. He then looked down and saw blood stained the sheets. He flipped them over Kakashi gasped. Her stomach wrap had come undone and was bleeding horribly. The doctor went to work quickly, wrapping the wound better after he cleaned it. He stood up and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand.

"Make sure you keep the wound clean and change the bandage every four hours. I know it is a lot of work, but it is the only way to make sure that the wound does not get infected."

"Got it." Kakashi said sourly. The doctor placed his hand on Kakashi's shoulder, squeezing softly.

"You got to me in time...she might have been dead an hour later." The doctor let himself out and closed the door behind him. Kakashi watched him walk away before he sunk to his knees next to Enerju. He took her hand in his as she fell asleep again.

The next day, Enerju felt like she could eat something, so Kakashi made her a warm stew with meat and vegetables in it.

"Sip slowly, don't spill it."

"I know how to eat stew, Kakashi. Relax." She scooped a spoonful of stew and sipped it slowly. Kakashi had made himself some stew as well and he sipped it down quickly. Someone knocked on his door and Kakashi stood to his feet.

"Who is it?"

"It's us, Sensei." Sakura said. Kakashi smiled and opened the door. Saskue and Sakura held flowers as Naruto carried two bowls of ramen.

"Come in, you three." Kakashi opened the door more and let his students in. He closed the door behind them and led them to where Enerju was eating.

"Naruto! Sakura! Saskue!" She smiled, sitting up a little more. Sakura and Saskue set the flowers in a vase while Naruto placed the bowls next to her bed. Kakashi sat down in his chair as Sakura sat down on the edge of the bed. Naruto and Saskue leaned against the wall next to Kakashi.

"Will she be all right?"

"Doctor will be here tomorrow to check on her. He is going to clean and re wrap it. He'll be back in another week to do another house call." Kakashi watched Sakura and Enerju laugh and smile, bringing back old memories from when they were young. Kakashi smiled under his mask and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair. Sakura had handed Enerju a flower and told her to get better. She walked out the door as Saskue and Naruto followed. Enerju leaned back in the bed and closed her eyes, sleeping. Kakashi pulled the covers up to her shoulders. He started to walk away when Enerju grabbed his wrist.

"Thank you." She said softly. Kakashi smiled and pulled his mask down, kissing the top of Enerju's forehead. She smiled again and fell back into sleep.


	8. Don't flinch

...a week later...

"Kakashi! I am hungry!" Enerju shouted, crawling out of her bed.

"No, no, no. Stay."

"Stay...he talks to me like I am a dog." A smirk crossed her face and she crawled out of bed, walking into the kitchen. "Hey Kakashi..." Enerju taunted. Kakashi turned around and swore out loud.

"What the hell are you doing out of bed?! You need to be still and heal!" Kakashi shoved Enerju back into bed. He walked back into the kitchen and Enerju frowned. She glanced over to the window and smiled as she saw a Blue Jay land on the windowsill. Enerju whistled and it cocked it's head, singing back. Kakashi walked in and smiled as he watched Enerju.

"Enerju...are you taunting the bird." Enerju squealed in surprise and spun to clamber back on the bed. She fell off the edge and hissed in pain. "Taught you a lesson, didn't I?" Enerju snarled as she took the plate Kakashi handed her. Enerju took a bite of meat and smiled at the taste.

"This is good...I didn't know you could cook."

"You learn a few things when you live alone." Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Needs some spice though." Enerju stood to her feet and walked into the kitchen.

"Enerju, what are you doing?"

"Getting some seasoning..."

"Don't have any...you need to go to the market."

"Fine, I'll go tomorrow." She moved back to her bed and sat down, finishing eating her dinner. Kakashi looked outside and saw Saskue and Naruto walk by, ice cream in their hands. Sakura was behind them, tying together a flower crown.

"You taught her that, didn't you?"

"Hmm?"

"How to make that flower crown thing."

"Yeah. My logic is that a girl should never go through life without knowing how to make a flower crown."

"Who taught you?"

"My mom."

"Sorry..."

"Don't worry. The person who killed my family is dead. I am free now."

"Yeah...but at what cost?"

"I didn't mind seeing you again." Kakashi looked up and locked eyes with Enerju. "Besides, you still owe me ice cream."

"What?!" Kakashi laughed.

"Nine years ago, you made a bet that I couldn't beat you and I did. You promised me an ice cream and I never got it."

"All right. When we go into town, tomorrow, I'll get you an ice cream." Enerju smiled and pretended to fall asleep. Kakashi soon was deep in sleep and Enerju climbed out, into the night. She wandered around the village and found herself in front of the Hokage's house. He lived here with his wife.

"Enerju-kun, been a while since I've last seen you." Enerju snapped to attention as she straightened her back. "You remember your teachings, good. How have you been?"

"Good."

"How long has it been?"

"Seven years, Hokage-Sensei."

"What happened to you?" Enerju sighed and told her story.

"Poor child. This is how your eyes came to be. But I am glad you have returned to us." Enerju pulled her blindfold off and showed Hokage-Sensei her eyes.

"I don't see like normal people do. Living things are in reds, yellows and oranges. Non-living things are blues and purples."

"Really, that is quite interesting." Enerju glanced over her shoulder to see Kakashi standing behind her. She frowned and turned back to the Hokage-Sensei. But as she did, she saw someone dart behind the trees. Enerju grabbed her blade and ran forward, shouting to Kakashi.

"Watch the Hokage!" She ran after the man as Kakashi turned to the Hokage.

"Help her...I have a feeling she is going to need you." Kakashi nodded and ran after Enerju.

"Kakashi? What are you doing here!?" She demanded as Kakashi matched her stride.

"Helping you, what do you think?" Enerju snarled and leapt up to run along the treetops.

"Feels like old times, doesn't it?" Enerju asked, glancing over her shoulder. Kakashi nodded as they leapt down on the ground again. Enerju attacked the man quickly, thrusting her sword in for an attack. Enerju then dropped to her knees and dodged a throwing star. Kakashi also dodged the star and threw his own. The would-be-assassin dodged easily as Enerju moved for the attack. Enerju snapped her blade up, trying so hard not to use her eyes. But as she came in for the killing blow, she saw something.

"Damn it!" Enerju pulled back as a chain wrapped around Kakashi. The chain bound his arms to his side and forced him to his knees. "Kakashi!" Enerju shouted. She spun and narrowed her eyes as she attacked the other man. Enerju killed him easily, spinning back to Kakashi. She dropped to his knees next to him and helped him loosen the chain.

_His blood. I demand his blood..._

"Not his...please, not his..."

_You want to keep these eyes, then I demand his blood. _Enerju looked down to the blindfold in her hand and tightened her grip on it.

"Then take these eyes with you. I will not harm Kakashi."

_If that is your choice...then so be it. _Pain shot through Enerju's body and she clutched her arms closely to her side, stifling her scream. Kakashi was at her side as she bit the inside of her cheek, drawing blood. She still clutched her blindfold as she struggled to fight the lancing pain.

"Enerju!" Kakashi shouted. She suddenly went limp and Kakashi panicked. But her eyes opened and Kakashi sighed with relief.

"What? I can see?" She sat up and looked around. "I don't understand..."

_As a reward for letting me barrow your body, heart and soul...you may keep the eyes I have lent you. And, I shall stay and protect your village. When you need me most...I shall come to you in my true form..._ Enerju looked over to Kakashi and smiled.

"Enerju...?"

"The dragon said I can keep these eyes."

"So that means...?"

"I can stay!" She pulled Kakashi into a tight embrace. She smiled when she heard his heart quicken. "Relax Kakashi...I will not leave ever again..."


	9. Feeling so faithless

...two months later...

"Are you sure I am ready for this. I mean, I am still learning myself."

"Which is why it is good for you to train your new students. Kumo, Shinjin and Shingai...I want you to meet Enerju-Sensei. Enerju, these are your students." Kakashi walked past her and whispered in her ear. "Have fun..." Enerju snarled at his back and turned to her students.

"Are you blind?"

"What?" Enerju looked down to Kumo.

"Are you blind?"

"Blind? No. Dangerous? Yes." I smile at the student's terrified expressions. "No, no. I am just kidding. No, I am not blind...but I've worn this blindfold for over seven years. Come on, follow me."

"Where are we going?"

"You three are going to have a quick test."

"What!?" They shout in unison. "Test?! Why?"

"I need to see if you three are worthy of my training. The object of this test is to get my blindfold from me." Enerju said as she tightened her blindfold around her eyes. Kumo and Shingai looked to each other as Shinjin frowned.

"Come on then..." Enerju crouched down and Shingai attacked first. He charged her quickly, fists up to attack. Enerju dodged by leaping over his hand. She swung her leg out and kicked him in the chest. Shingai was flung backwards as Enerju straightened. Shingai jumped back to his feet and attacked Enerju again. Enerju smiled as Shingai came closer. She grabbed his arm and pulled him to a halt. She spun him and thrust him to the ground, face first.

"Let me go!"

"Next." Kumo snarled and attacked quickly. Enerju leapt backwards and landed on her feet, spinning around to dodge a kuni. Enerju ducked down and grabbed Kumo's ankles. Kumo grabbed her on the way down and reached for her blindfold. Enerju let his ankle go and pulled back.

"Close...but not quite." She smiled. Enerju charged Kumo and grabbed his arms, folding them behind his back. Shinjin then attacked and slammed her foot into Enerju's stomach. Enerju winced in pain and stepped back, throwing Kumo into her.

"Good shot, Shinjin." Enerju told her. Shinjin nodded once and turned to Shingai, who had gotten to his feet. The three of them charged their Sensei and Enerju smiled, bringing her hand to cover her face. She bent her knees slightly and waited until she felt the wind of the first punch. Enerju grabbed Shingai's arm and threw him into a nearby tree. She then spun and grabbed Shinjin by the ankles and tied her quickly. Kumo slammed his fist into her chest and Enerju brushed it off, grabbing him by the hair.

"Ow! Damnit, let me go!!" he grabbed her arm and tried to free himself.

"The three of you fail..." She dropped Kumo and walked away, vanishing from sight.

"Did we really fail?" Shinjin asked Kumo as he untied her ankles. Shingai walked over to them as he rubbed the back of his head.

"She throws pretty dang hard." Shingai mumbled.

"We haven't failed! This is still part of the test! Come on, we'll find her!!" Kumo shouted, running in the direction Enerju had gone.

Enerju sat in the ramen shop, eyes still blindfolded, next to Kakashi.

"Are you sure they will come find you?" He asked her.

"No doubt about it. Three, two, one..." Kumo burst in and Enerju flipped over him backwards.

"I was hoping you wouldn't give up so easily!" Enerju laughed as Kumo followed her every move. Enerju ran out the door and was ambushed by both Shinjin and Shingai. They grabbed her as they fell as Kumo grabbed her blindfold, ripping it off.

"HA! We win!!" Kumo shouted, holding the blindfold. Enerju stood to her feet and opened her eyes. Kumo dropped the blindfold and gasped.

"Wha-?"

"These are my real eyes. I keep them blindfolded so I don't scare people off." She took the blindfold and put it over her eyes again. "Now then...I think that the three of you have passed." She smiled, walking by them. "Meet back here tomorrow. Same time." She said over her shoulder. Kumo, Shinjin and Shingai waited until she had gone around the corner before they shouted out in glee.

"Yeah!! We will be training! We will be real ninjas!!" Kakashi laughed as he walked in the same direction as Enerju had gone. He found her leaning against the wall, smiling to herself.

"You are very smart, you know that?"

"What?"

"Teaching them right off the bat to work together. Smart." Kakashi told her. "Come on, I bet you are hungry. I'll make you something."

"After we go to my favorite spot." She took Kakashi by the hand and led him to a hill with a tree on top. She climbed up and motioned for Kakashi to follow.

"Come on, up here." Kakashi rolled his eyes and leapt up, sitting next to Enerju.

"What is it-?"

"Shh!" Enerju placed her finger over his lips and pointed out into the open. Kakashi turned and his jaw dropped. There, over a still lake, rose a full moon. From where they were sitting, they could see the village sink into sleep and the stars wink in the night sky.

"Told you this was my favorite spot." Enerju told him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I can see why." Kakashi rested his arm over her shoulder. She leaned into him and shut her eyes. Kakashi rested his head in her hair, inhaling her scent. She was so sweet and so flower-like.

"I love your scent. You smell like a lavender flower." Enerju smiled and leaned into him even more. Kakashi pulled his mask down and pressed his lips against her head, kissing her softly. Enerju turned and looked into his eyes. She traced her finger down his scar and ran down to his lips. Kakashi too her hand and placed it against his cheek. He closed his eyes against her gentle touch and she smiled, leaning in. She placed her lips against his as her other hand rested on his chest. Kakashi rested his hands on her waist as Enerju pulled back.

"You know what? I think I have fallen for you, Kakashi."

"Glad I am not the only one falling, then." Enerju giggled and leaned into Kakashi again. Rain droplets had started to fall and Enerju lifted her hands over her head. Kakashi grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the tree.

"Come on!" Enerju laughed and let Kakashi led them back to his place. Enerju shook to dry it as best as she could. Kakashi brought his hands up to defend himself against the water. Enerju looked up and squeaked.

"Oh! Kakashi, I'm sorry." Enerju brushed her hands over his face and smiled in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry."

"Relax, I'm wet anyways." Kakashi unzipped his vest and set in a chair to dry.

"I don't have anything that will fit you...but I do have this robe."

"That'll work. I get first dibs in the shower!"

"Hey, this is my place..."

"But you'll be a gentleman and let the lady go first." Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Fine, go ahead. Let me shiver here."

"Oh, playing the guilty card...low blow..." Enerju pouted.

"Just teasing you. Go ahead and take a shower." Enerju narrowed her eyes and walked into the shower room.

Enerju turned the shower on and stripped her clothes, throwing them into a pile. She pulled her headband off and draped it over the edge. She stepped into the shower and relaxed. She loved the feel of the warm water running down her cold frame. She took her time in the shower and cleaned her hair. She then turned her shower off and stepped out, grabbing a towel. She dried herself off and pulled on the robe, gathering her clothes to set by the fire.

Kakashi looked up and saw Enerju walk out, her robe tied loosely around her waist. He tried hard not to blush and hoped his mask covered all of it.

"Well...I'm done. You can go in." She was spreading her clothes in front of the fire. Kakashi stood to his feet and walked into the shower room. He closed the door and pulled his mask down so he could breathe.

"Holy...I didn't know she had a figure like that..." Kakashi muttered, pulling his own clothes off. He took a shower quickly and dried himself off even faster. He pulled on a plain black turtleneck tank top and a pair of black sweats. He stepped out of the room and found Enerju asleep in front of the fire. Kakashi smiled softly and walked over to her, kneeling down. He lifted her into his arms and carried her over to his bed. He set her down and pulled the blankets over her. Kakashi pulled out some blankets and a pillow out for himself. He walked over to the couch and lay down, pulling the blankets over himself.


	10. Made to die

Enerju woke up and found she was in a bed. She sat up and looked up to see Kakashi asleep on the couch. Enerju walked over to the couch and bent her knees, running her hand through his hair. She loved how soft his hair was as she ran her fingers through the strands. Kakashi moaned and his eyes fluttered open, seeing Enerju in front of him.

"Morning..." Kakashi smiled. Enerju smiled back and stood to her feet, walking over to the fireplace. She took her dry clothes and walked to the shower room. She changed into her clothes and walked out, pulling her blindfold on. She walked up to the front door and started to open it.

"Take care." Kakashi called, sitting up and grabbing his book. Enerju smiled and closed the door behind her. She stepped out into the early morning and headed for the ramen shop. She suddenly felt something and Enerju looked around, trying to find the source of the disturbance. Shivers ran down her spine as she saw her students by the ramen shop.

"Hello Sensei!!" Kumo waved, a smile over his face. Enerju looked up and sighed, hoping it was only her and there was no real threat.

"Good morning Kumo. Shinjin, Shingai. Come one, let's go train some more." Enerju rested her hand on Kumo's head, rubbing his blonde hair. He pushed her hand off and followed her, talking with Shinjin and Shingai. Enerju suddenly grabbed her swords and crouched.

"Go to Sensei Kakashi's place and find some help!!" Enerju said as four ninjas dropped down in front of them. Shinjin ran, but Kumo and Shingai did not.

"Shinjin will get help, we will help you!" Shingai shouted. Enerju shook her head when one of the ninjas attacked. He was going for Kumo and Enerju leapt in front of him, knocking him over with a powerful swing of her leg. She then ducked under a throwing star and grabbed the second one as it went by. She spun it and re-threw it back at the other ninja. She dropped her swords and held her hands up. Kumo was attacking one ninja, as was Shingai. They both were doing really well as Enerju dealt with the other two. She ducked under one ninja's punch and swung her own fist around, slamming him in the stomach. Kumo suddenly shouted out as the ninja grabbed him by the leg and threw him into a tree. Enerju was faster, leaping behind him and stopping Kumo. Her back grazed the tree as she rushed back to attack.

"Stay on your toes!!" She shouted, standing still. She closed her eyes and held her hands in a "T" like position, fingers laced over each other. She then fisted her hands and held them on top of each other, the pinkie and the index finger touching with the thumb in front of the pinkie. She then cupped her hands. Then she held her right wrist with her left hand and held her right hand like a dragon's claw. She then held her forearm and pointed her hand towards the ground. Lightening danced from the ground and came up in the form of a dragon.

"Lightening Dragon!" Enerju shouted, charging the ninjas. The tried to dodge out of the way, but Enerju was faster, slamming her hand into one of the ninja's chest. He stopped short and looked down, bringing his hand up as blood ran down his chest. He fell to his knees as Enerju spun around. Another ninja attacked Kumo, a shirkin held at his throat. Enerju stopped and dropped her hand.

"Good, you know the drill. Now, come to me, Enerju 'The Lightening Ninja'." Enerju winced and walked forward to the leader ninja. Enerju looked over her shoulder to Shingai as Kumo was released. There was suddenly a quick flash and Enerju ducked as Kakashi attacked the leader ninja. Enerju turned to Kumo and he nodded that he was all right.

"Go help him!" Shingai said as Kakashi was tossed into a wall. Enerju looked back to Kumo and then darted to help Kakashi. She ran forward and ignited her lightening dragon again. She grabbed the leader from behind and slammed her fist into him. The leader fell back as Enerju helped Kakashi back to his feet. He looked up to her as blood ran down her face.

"Yours?"

"No, not mine, don't worry. His." She pointed to the leader as he struggled to his feet again. Shingai had helped Kumo out of reach as Enerju walked over to the leader.

"Who are you?" Enerju asked, lifting him off the ground so his feet dangled a foot from the ground. The ninja snarled and struggled to free himself. Enerju tightened her grip and watched him struggle.

"I will tell you one thing and one thing only. It is not you we are after...or him. It is the little boy you are training." The man grabbed his shirkin and stabbed himself in the chest.

"Suicide...what a cowardly way to go..." Enerju muttered, dropping the body of the dead ninja. She turned to Kumo and Shingai as Shinjin helped them up. Enerju turned to Kakashi and helped him to his own feet.

"Enerju...?"

"How are the three of you? Are you guys all right?"

"Yes Sensei..." Kumo muttered. Enerju bent her knees next to him and looked him in the eyes. "What is wrong?"

"You said that suicide was a cowardly thing to do...why is that?"

"Ninjas should never kill themselves unless it is to protect their family, friends and village. Other than that...no ninja should kill themselves. It does not honor the code." Kakashi rested his arm over Enerju's shoulder as she stood to her feet. Kumo watched his Sensei walk away, head bowed, single flecks of silver running down her face.

The next day, Enerju was inside most of the day. She didn't come out. When Kumo asked about training, she told them today was their day off. Kakashi eve tried to talk to her...but she would not respond to him. She just stared out the window, hardly acknowledging the fact that Kakashi was there.

"Enerju talk to me..." She finally glanced over her shoulder and locked eyes with him.

"Kumo almost was killed...I didn't protect him like I should have." Tears had spilled over her eyes and traced down her cheeks. The Kakashi understood. She was feeling guilty.

"Enerju…" Kakashi walked over to her and closed her in his arms. "Don't worry. You'll get better at this. It takes time…"

"Time I don't have!!" She shouted back, pulling out of his arms and walked over to the window. She stared out blankly as the sun fell behind the hills.

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, resting his hand on her shoulder. She looked back to him and sighed slightly.

"I…can't tell you…" She muttered, looking away again. Kakashi tightened his grip over her shoulder and forced her to look at him.

"What do you mean you don't have the time? Explain to me…for the sake of my love for you." Enerju winced and Kakashi felt her shiver.

"I don't want to hurt you…"

"You're hurting me now." Enerju stood to her feet and walked away from him. Kakashi watched her as she moved in the house. She then looked up and ran her hands down her arms.

"Kakashi…I'm dying…"


	11. Did I hear you say

Chapter Eleven: Did I hear you say you want to end your life?

Kakashi blinked, a confused look crossed his face. Enerju has stepped out of his reach as he looked to her.

"Dying? You can't be…not you." Enerju looked up to him, a solemn expression on her face.

"I should have told you sooner…I knew this was going to be a problem." She took a deep breath. "There is only one cure for me and there is only one person who has that cure. Orochimaru owns the vile I need." Kakashi sucked in his breath.

"You won't…"

"If I don't want to die…then I will." She then turned as she coughed hard. Her body shook with pain as she cupped her mouth. She looked down at her palm and saw blood stained her hand. She fisted her hand and brought it to her chest. "Please don't hate me for this…but I _have_ to do this if I want to live longer than three more months."

"Three months?!" Kakashi shouted, fury bubbling over in his voice.

"It is the extended time I was given…"

"How come you are telling me this now!? Why now?!" Kakashi threw his hands in the air and swore out loud.

"Kakashi…" Kakashi turned to her and saw tears glitter in her eyes. She was in as much pain, if not more, as Kakashi was.

"I'm sorry…I shouldn't have yelled at you like that…"

"You have the right to be angry. I understand." She moved to the bed when she coughed again, falling to her knees and grasping her stomach painfully. She brought her other hand up to cover her mouth as more blood rose in her throat. She gasped for air as she stopped coughing. Blood stained the wooden floor and Enerju struggled back to her feet. Kakashi helped her to the bed and let her sit down, grabbing a towel to clean her mouth with. He then wiped the floor clean and turned to look at Enerju. But she was gone! Kakashi was on his feet in seconds and out the door faster than ever before. He glanced left and right for Enerju, his heart pounding viciously in his chest. He found Enerju by the river, skipping rocks. Kakashi placed his hand over his heart and sighed in deeply. She looked up and gave him a smile, for his sake. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I am sorry I told you this so late…I wasn't even sure I was going to tell you in the first place…"

"Well, I am glad you came around and told me…eventually." Kakashi smiled weakly. She nodded and stood back to her feet, looking at the sun in the sky. She then lay down on her back and closed her eyes, soaking in the sun.

"Who is going to go with me?" Enerju asked. Kakashi glanced down to her as she rested her hands on her chest. "I know you won't let me go alone. Who will you choose to go with me?"

"Myself, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Along with your own students." Enerju sat up abruptly.

"What? My students?"

"You haven't been with them for a while. I think they should come."

"But…Orochimaru…we are going after him. It is not safe for them…" Enerju protested. Kakashi shrugged his shoulders.

"They need to learn."

"Hmph!" Enerju huffed, looking away from him. Kakashi chuckled and took her hand in his.

"Would you really not have told me?" Enerju sighed and nodded.

"I don't know what I would have done anyways…" Enerju stood to her feet and looked around. "Ready to leave?"

"What? Now?" Enerju nodded and helped Kakashi to his feet.

"Sure, why not?" She asked, looking around. She walked over to Kumo's place and knocked on the door. Kumo answered it and smiled, seeing his Sensei was standing in the doorway.

"Hello Sensei. Can I help you?" He asked, a smile still across his face.

"Yeah, get Shingai and Shinjin together. We are going on a trip." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders as Kumo looked to him for an answer.

"I have to get Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura together too. You won't be alone." Kakashi left and walked to find his own students.

"Come on, Kumo. Let's go find the others."

"Okay. How long will we be gone?"

"I don't know…quiet a while."

"Okay." Kumo closed the door and followed Enerju to find Shinjin and Shingai training on their own time. Enerju smiled as she watched Shingai practice standing on water, something she had yet to train them. Shinjin was practicing controlling her balance on the side of the trees. She bounced from one to another, soon loosing her footing and falling on her chest. She coughed as dust exploded in her face and she wiped her eyes clean. Enerju had walked over and held her hand out to help her up.

"You are getting the hang of it…but I need to teach you the tricks. Same as you, Shingai!" Enerju shouted as Shingai had fallen into the water. He had climbed onto the shore and was coughing up water.

"You still need to train…don't go doing dangerous things like that. I know I haven't been here…but just wait for a while until I come back out. I needed a little time…to heal." Enerju smirked as Kumo ran around Shingai and Shinjin.

"Come on guys, this will be fun!!" Kumo squealed.

"Fun, perhaps, but it will also be very dangerous." Kakashi had come up next to them with his own students. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura stood next to him, their hands crossed over their chests.

"Sensei, where are we going?" Naruto asked, exhaling the words. Kakashi chuckled.

"We are going after Orochimaru."

"What?! Why?" Enerju stepped up, but glanced away for a brief moment.

"We need something he has…or I will die within months."

"Enerju!?"

"Sensei!!" Kumo had walked up and taken Enerju's hand. "Is that true?"

"Yes, Kumo, it is very true. I am dying and the only thing I can do about it is get the medicine Orochimaru has."

"But for what trade?"

"Trade? Enerju, you are thinking of a trade?" Kakashi had grabbed her by the shoulder and spun her around. "You are going to trade? For what?!" Kakashi demanded. Enerju glanced away and refused to meet his eyes.

"For your safety, I will give my life…"


	12. By blood or by deed?

Chapter Twelve: By blood or by deed?

"Enerju!" Kakashi shook Enerju as she tried to step away from him. "Don't you _dare_ do this!" He shouted desperately. "Don't you dare!" He shook her once again, trying to get her to look him in the eyes. Her eyes were glazed as she stared out into the lake. Kakashi had to resist the urge to slap her into reality. He settled for an alternative. He grabbed her chin and slammed his lips against hers, forcing her to look at him.

His kiss was long, hot and hard, leaving them both gasping for breath.

"There, that worked!" Kakashi snapped, glaring at Enerju. She sighed and walked forward, still thinking.

"Fine, I'll think of something else." Enerju told him. But she knew that the trade was going to be steep and Enerju was afraid at what Kakashi might do if given the chance to play hero.

Kumo walked alongside Enerju, his eyes on her blank expression. They had traveled for a few hours and she had yet to say anything to them. Kumo then glanced over to Kakashi for some explanation, but Kakashi could offer none.

"Enerju-Sensei? Will you be all right?" Kumo asked. Enerju glanced down to him and a smile brightened her face.

"Of course I will, we are going to get me some medicine. After that, I'll be as healthy as the rest of you." She rubbed the top of his head and Kumo nodded, feeling better.

Kakashi still kept his eyes on her back when he caught sight of something out of the corner of his eyes. Sasuke and Naruto were all ready moving as Sakura moved to stand next to Kumo, Shingai and Shinjin. Enerju and Kakashi moved next to them when Kumo bolted out to help Naruto and Sasuke.

"Kumo, Damnit!" Enerju went to grab at him when pain erupted in her chest. She keeled over and Sakura was next to her, hand on her back.

"Enerju!"

"Protect Kumo!" She snapped, yanking the shirkin that had been buried in her chest.

Kumo was fast, Naruto noted, as he fought with one of the ninjas. Kumo dodged, ducked, rolled and fought with the same finesse as Neji had. Naruto chuckled to himself and slapped aside a ninja who went to attack him. But Naruto then caught sight of an archer aiming for Kumo. His hand was steady and his aim true. Naruto moved with all the speed his body could provide. He grabbed Kumo by the collar of his shirt and yanked him out of the way. Sasuke had time to take out the archer and allow Naruto to breathe.

"Holy crap…" Kumo muttered, looking over Naruto's arms. Naruto chuckled and let Kumo down. Kumo ran over and tapped the dead guy as Sakura and Sasuke walked back over to Enerju and Kakashi-Sensei. Kumo then ran back over to Enerju and the rest of the group.

Enerju had to fight the urge to lift Kumo up and shake him viciously. She bit her lip to regain her control and stood to her feet.

"Kumo, I want to talk to you." Shingai and Shinjin had moved to follow. "Alone." Her icy glare locked with Shingai's and Shinjin's eyes and they stopped, looking over to Kumo. They gave him a sympathetic look as Kumo followed his Sensei.

"Do you realize you could have been _killed_, Kumo?!" She demanded as soon as they were out of ear shot. Kumo squirmed under her stern gaze and shrugged his shoulders. "Do you think that it is that simple?! I am the one in charge of protecting you until you are good enough. It was pure _luck_ Naruto saw the archer or you wouldn't be here talking to me!" Kumo had never thought of it that way. He felt bad now, almost guilty, for causing his Sensei despair. Let alone the new wound she carried in her chest.

"I'm sorry, Sensei." Kumo muttered. Enerju ran her hand over her face and blew an exasperated sigh.

"At least think before you act, that is the most important thing I can teach you at this age…" She gave him a smile for his sake and he smiled back. He ran back over to Shingai and Shinjin as Enerju stood for a while.

"Remind you of someone?" Enerju asked as Kakashi walked up to her.

"Who?" Kakashi glanced back to see Naruto scolding Kumo. Naruto's hands were on his hips and he stared down at Kumo. Kumo stuck his tongue out at Naruto and Naruto all but exploded.

"Why you little brat!!" Naruto chased after Kumo as they ran around the clearing.

"Nevermind…" Kakashi muttered, shaking his head.

"Exactly. He's just like Naruto." Enerju muttered, watching the duo race around. Enerju shook her head and walked on.

"Come on, let's get going." Enerju said, calling for Kumo and Naruto to move on. They looked up and Naruto raced forward. Kumo followed after, racing to stand next to Shingai and Shinjin. Enerju glanced over her shoulder once, and then faced forward again.

They walked in silence for a while until Naruto started to complain he was hungry. Enerju had to bite back a chuckle that bubbled into her throat. She coughed instead, but caught Kakashi's eye. He knew her better than she gave him credit for. They stopped and set up camp, handing out food and water. Enerju took only water, not wanting anything to eat because of her raw throat.

Kakashi took first watch and Enerju rolled over in her bag as she felt Kumo, Shingai, and Shinjin move next to her. She felt a smile tug at the corners of her lips and she closed her eyes, falling into sleep.

In the dead of the night, Enerju bolted up and ran to the river close by. She kneeled to her hands and knees, coughing hard as blood ran down her chin. It was getting worse and much more painful.

"Very bad sign…" She managed to say out loud, knowing Kakashi was right behind her. She watched the blood in the river rush away, then sat up and ran her hand under her mouth. Kakashi was crouched next to her, taking her chin in his fingers delicately. Her eyes were clouded with pain. But he saw something else he was almost terrified to see. Fear...she was afraid she was going to die.

Kakashi pulled Enerju close to him and wrapped his arm around her. She buried her face into her chest, and for the first time he had met her, she cried. Kakashi did his best to soothe her, but truth be told, he was also soothing his own nerves.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She breathed, pulling back from him. Kakashi merely shook his head and kissed the top of her brow.

"Don't be, you needed this." He told her. It was true; she did need to feel safe somewhere before she stepped headlong into another battle that may cost her own life. She nestled her head into Kakashi's chest and sighed, pushing aside her pain for now. This was what she really needed, a moment for herself.

Enerju then pushed herself to her feet and swayed, Kakashi catching her around the waist.

"Come on, we need to head back to camp." She told him. Kakashi nodded in agreement and followed after Enerju, thoughts running through his head.

They got there and the sun was all ready coming up. Enerju argued with herself for a while, and then decided it was a good time to move on. She walked over and woke Kumo, Shingai and Shinjin. Kakashi did the same with his students and they woke slowly.

"Come on, we're not far from Orochimaru's place." Enerju told them. Kumo knuckled his eyes and stood to his feet, putting away his roll. Shingai and the others did the same and moved to follow Kakashi and Enerju.


	13. Rebellion Alone

Chapter Thirteen: Rebellion Alone

Time moved slowly as the hot sun beat down on their backs. Kumo, more than once, almost fainted from the overwhelming heat. Enerju was the only one who seemed unaffected by it. Even Kakashi had to stop every now and then to drink some water and catch his breath. It seemed as though Enerju was forcing herself to keep going, even if it meant leaving the others behind.

This had crossed Enerju's mind more than once. If she decided to leave, there was nothing they could do and they wouldn't be able to keep up. Enerju mused for a little while before she glanced backwards over her shoulder. As much as she loved Kakashi and her students, she wasn't about to risk their lives for her sake. She would wait until nightfall, and then wait for the switch of the watch. She would take second watch.

Enerju sighed heavily and walked on, stopping near a river. She let the group take a break while she thought of a plan. Kakashi had stripped his shirt and pulled his shoes off, stepping into the cool river. Sakura and Shinjin came up to sit next to her. Naruto, Kumo and Shingai had all run off, throwing their shirts and shoes on the shore. Sasuke took his time, pulling his shirt off and folding, setting it near a tree. Sakura blushed bright red and looked away from Sasuke. Enerju smiled as she watched the boys play in the water. Enerju suddenly stood to her feet and looked down at the girls.

"Come with me, we'll find some other place down the river where the boys won't bother us." She caught Kakashi's eye and could see the faint hint of disappointment flicker in them. Enerju chuckled to herself and walked down further the river. They found a secluded place with trees where the girls could relax in the cool waters. Enerju stripped first, pulling her clothes off and stepping into the cool water naked. Sakura did the same and Shinjin stood on the edge, blushing.

"Come on, Shinjin, it's nice in here." Enerju said, waving for her to follow. Shinjin nodded and pulled her clothes off, sliding into the water. She swam up next to Sakura and Enerju, smiling as the water lapped around her shoulders.

"This feels so good!" Sakura said. Enerju had found a rock which she could lean on and watch the girls with her. She suddenly heard hoof beats and her head shot up. There were at least ten horses, if not more.

"I swear I heard something down here!" One man shouted. Sakura started to say something, but Enerju clamped her hand over her mouth. They were closer now, almost upon their hiding spot. No doubt they were all men. But Enerju would have a thing or two to teach them before they even touched a hair on the girls.

Shinjin squeaked involuntarily as she slipped off a rock and landed in the water with a splash. Enerju was already shoving Sakura and Shinjin out as the men galloped up to the secluded spot.

"There! I told you! A woman!" One man shouted.

"Go, Sakura! Find Kakashi and the others! I'll deal as long as I can." Enerju shouted as the girls grabbed their clothes and ran.

"After them!" Another one shouted. A feral grin crossed Enerju's lips and a snarl rumbled in the back of her throat, like a mother lioness defending her cubs. Enerju leapt at them, forgetting she had no clothes on and attacked. She had knocked three men off their horses and scared another four. The last four had drawn their blades and urged their horses to chase after her.

Enerju ducked under another swing from a rider and bolted into the water for safety. She cupped her arm where an arrow had grazed her flesh. Blood trickled into the water as the horses charged into the water. Enerju scrambled to move as a rider grabbed her by the hair, yanking her to a stop.

"Look at what we've got here…" One man sneered.

"Kakashi-Sensei!" Sakura shouted as she yanked her shirt on over her pants. Shinjin was doing the same, trying to run with Sakura. A rider had followed them and was lifting his blade up. Sasuke and Naruto were out of the water and running towards Sakura and Shinjin. Sakura pulled Shinjin down with her as they dodged the blade. Naruto leapt onto the horse's back and yanked the rider off as Sasuke helped Sakura and Shinjin.

"Kakashi-Sensei! There are more and they went after Enerju! There were at least ten of them! I don't know how long she can handle them! You have to hurry and save her!!" Sakura shouted as Kakashi walked out of the water. True panic and fear flittered across his face and he bolted to where Sakura had pointed, not even bothering to grab his mask and shirt. Not even his shoes. He ran as fast as he could, his chest gleaming with water.

He found the spot easily and heard Enerju's squeal of pain. Kakashi rounded the corner and saw Enerju was lying naked, battered and broken, near the group of men. Fury flashed across his face as he snapped his hand together, summoning a Rasengan.

"Enerju!" Kakashi shouted. Enerju looked up to him, a bruise blooming on her right cheek. Her lips were split and the man that held her by her hair was lifting a dagger above his head. Kakashi ran forward, running across the water easily. He then slammed his hand into the man who held Enerju's hair. The other men scrambled to get out of the way as Kakashi walked over to Enerju. He touched her cheek and she looked away. Kakashi then reached over and grabbed a cloak that one of the riders had been wearing. She took it and wrapped it around herself, touching her finger to her lips. She drew them back and saw blood stain the tips.

"I was doing fine until they decided to use all of their numbers. I didn't even have a chance to execute an attack, there were so many of them." Kakashi ran his fingers over her cheek, gently stroking it. It took all of his control to not spin and go after the men who had done this to his strong Angel.

"Sensei? Are you all right?" Kakashi looked up to see Kumo, Shingai, Shinjin, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke walk up. Enerju nodded as Sakura brought her clothes over to her. Enerju took them and motioned for Naruto, Sasuke, Shingai and Kumo to turn. Kakashi would stand there to help her. He then ground his teeth together as he saw the long, red line of torn flesh down her back. It was still bleeding as Kakashi touched it.

"Tripped me up while I was running for safety." Kakashi shut his eyes and fought for control over his anger. Enerju's hand suddenly touched his cheek and Kakashi opened his eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm still standing here in front of you. Don't worry. I'll heal." She told him, pulling her shirt over her shoulders. She had pulled her pants on and laced her shoes on. She then motioned to Kakashi that they should set up camp. They would be at Orochimaru's by mid-afternoon.

"I'll take first watch." Kakashi offered. Enerju nodded and said she'd take second watch. Kakashi started to protest, but nodded in agreement as Naruto and the others set up camp. Kakashi lit a small fire and allowed the warmth to fill his body. Enerju pressed her lips softly to his cheek and rolled over to sleep.

"Wake me up around midnight." She told him. Kakashi nodded and watched Enerju fall into sleep. A pang of guilt sung in his heart as he thought of the attack today.

He shook his head, clearing his mind. He needed to stay awake to watch over the camp. He stared into the fire and let his mind go blank, only using his senses.

The night crawled on and Kakashi heard a slight murmur of pain. Someone was having a nightmare. Kakashi glanced over and saw Enerju was the one fighting her dreams off. It wasn't who he had expected and he was over at her side quickly.

"Enerju? Enerju, wake up." He shook her shoulder softly. Her hand came up and punched him in the chest. Kakashi felt the wind leave his lungs, but didn't budge from his spot. He kept shaking her until her eyes slowly opened.

"Sorry. It was harder to wake up than before…" She panted.

"Nightmare, I know. I heard you." She blushed slightly and looked away.

"I've been trying to fight them off on my own, but its harder than I first thought…anyways, my turn?"

"Yeah, your turn." Kakashi wanted to know what she meant by 'fighting them off on my own…' but he didn't push it. He would talk to her in the morning.

Enerju watched Kakashi fall into a deep slumber before she stood to her feet and walked away. She was going to stick to her plan and go to Orochimaru herself, not allowing the others to risk their lives on her behalf.

She walked down the forest and into a clearing. She glanced up and saw it was Orochimaru's place. There was someone standing at the door, guarding it.

"Kabuto." Enerju hissed between her teeth. Kabuto looked over to her and a smile crossed his face.

"Lord Orochimaru is expecting you." Kabuto held the door open and allowed Enerju to slip in. She barely flinched as the door slammed behind her. She looked up and saw Orochimaru step down the stairs, a smile pulled across his lips.

"I knew you would come." He told her. Enerju fought back her snarl as she saw the vile in his white hands.

"What do you want?" She asked him, eyeing the clear liquid.

"Simple."

"So you say…" Enerju muttered as he stepped in front of her.

"I want Naruto."

"No." Enerju said quickly. She would not allow anyone to take her place.

"Then you don't get this." He held in front of her eyes, half expecting her to attack. But Enerju had more self-control than that. She shook her head and turned on toe, walking away.

"Last chance. One life for another."

"That's not worth trading." She spat over her shoulder, walking towards the door. Kabuto was there, stepping in front of her.

"Then we'll get Naruto another way." Enerju's eyes narrowed as she eyed Kabuto.

"You're no match for me." She stated coolly. Kabuto managed a forced smile as Orochimaru walked down to stand level with her.

"He's not the one who is going to fight you. I am." Enerju chuckled darkly as she glanced over her shoulder to stare at him.

"Are you sure?" She asked, fisting her hands.

"With all certainty." Orochimaru was fast, charging Enerju. But she read his move seconds before it happened. She had managed to dodge the attack and slam her elbow into his exposed back. Orochimaru spun and swung his leg out to attack her. Enerju dodged gracefully and punched him in the chest.

But as she did, pain exploded in her chest. She fell to her knees and coughed hard. Orochimaru wiped the blood away and watched Enerju struggle for breath. Blood dribbled past her tightly shut lips as she looked up to Orochimaru. A feral smile pulled across his lips and he charged her quickly. Enerju was on her feet, grabbing at her chest with her left hand and fighting to protect herself with her right hand. Orochimaru snarled and slammed his fist into her face, knocking her backwards. Enerju hissed and sat up, flipping herself over backwards. She saw Kabuto move to flank her, so she spun around and slammed her heel into the young ninja.

"I've had enough." Enerju slapped both her hands together and summoned some chakra. She then spun her hands around each other in the shape of a claw. She closed her eyes as she brought her hands, laced over each other, up to her face. Flaming red chakra snapped around her hands and twirled around her body in the shape of a serpent, maybe even the form of a dragon.

Orochimaru cursed himself for being careless. She was using her signature move, Flame Dragon. The Dragon roared and charged Orochimaru quickly. He dodged and leapt up to the top of the stairs. The Dragon turned and bellowed loudly, rocking the place. Orochimaru snarled and vanished, glancing once to Kabuto. He nodded and also vanished.


	14. Cutting to the heart

Chapter Fourteen: Cutting to the heart

Enerju sucked in her breath and relaxed, letting the Dragon fade with a flicker of smoke. She then collapsed to her knees and grabbed at her chest. She had overexerted herself, forcing so much chakra out that she had sapped her life-force at the same time.

She panted hard for her air, pain exploding in her chest with every ragged breath. She struggled to her feet, stumbled and landed on her knees again. She reached for the door when it cracked open. Enerju forced herself to her feet when she met his eyes. The Sharigain and the simple grey eye. He reached out to her and she fell. He caught her and lifted her into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi…" She breathed. Guilt tugged at his heart as they walked away from Orochimaru's place. The only place where Enerju could get her cure. A thought crossed his mind and he smiled under his mask. He set Enerju down and brushed his fingertips across her forehead. He then turned and walked back inside, heading to the top floor.

He walked into the large room and found glass containers all over the place. He lifted one and shook it, eyeing it. Enerju had described the cure intimately with him. He knew it as much as he knew himself. He set it back down and looked for another one.

When he thought he had exhausted all of his recourses, he found the one he had been looking for. He almost hooted with success as he ran own the flight of stairs.

"Enerju! Enerju, I've found it!" He shouted, running towards her. She lifted her head slowly and saw him moving towards her. A tired smile crossed her face as he stopped next to her.

"Did you really?" She asked him, taking the bottle gently in her hands.

"You told me everything you knew about it and I looked, finding this." He said, almost on his knees praying for it to be the right one. Enerju nodded and took off the lid, swallowing the liquid.

She suddenly chocked and grabbed at her chest, gasping for air. Kakashi reached for her when she started laughing.

"Had you fooled, didn't I?" A scowl crossed his face as he growled at Enerju.

"Not funny." He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Enerju stood to her feet and stretched.

"Sure it was, from my point of view!" She laughed, grabbing his hands. She pulled him close, resting her ear against his chest.

"I never knew how nice a heartbeat sounded until you are inches from death…then you begin to appreciate everything you have…" She whispered, feeling tears running down her cheeks. Kakashi rested his cheek against her head, breathing in her scent. She clung to him for what seemed like hours until Sakura, Naruto, Sasuke and the others came to her.

"Are you all right?" Kumo asked, stepping up next to her. Enerju looked down and smiled.

"I am going to be just fine." She rubbed the top of his head and he smiled, as did the others. "Yeah…I am going to be just fine." She breathed as she turned back to Kakashi. He kissed the top of her forehead and led her back to the village.

Enerju found herself asleep in Kakashi's bed. She rolled over and saw Kakashi was leaning against the wall.

"Hey, sleepyhead, how are you?" He asked, a smile across his face. Enerju sat up and rolled her shoulders, a smile crossing her lips. She swung her legs out from under the covers and stood to her feet. She walked over to Kakashi and brushed her lips against his. Kakashi smiled even more and touched his hand to her cheek.

"Good to be alive…" She whispered, pulling him into a hug. He rested his hand on her head and brushed her hair out of her face.

"You could say that again." Kakashi smiled, pressing his lips to the top of her head. Enerju smiled and walked to the window.

"Do you love me, Kakashi?" She asked, turning to him. Shock crossed his face, and then he smiled and strode over to her, taking her in his arms.

"You know I do."


End file.
